Just Wish
by Chibigurl116
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING COMPLETELY RE-EDITIED AND RE-WRITTEN. WILL ANNOUNCE WHEN IT IS COMPLETE.
1. Intro

**Edit 2/23/12: So I realized a couple of things as I looked back over this recently. One; it sucks. But I loved the ideas for this story so I am going to completely re-edit/re-write it because I can write SOOOO much better now(: Two: There's not a chapter seven for some reason? And I can't really go in and fix that so I'll fix it along the way~**

**Edit 2/5/11: This story is sooooo old! I wrote this like a million and three years ago for my Deviantart account and I decided to put it on here because it was the first fanfic that I actually _finished._ I know! *Gasp* Mmkay. So like the first three chapters of this story are _boring!_ Cause, like I said. I wrote it a million and three years ago. So if you want to skip these and get straight into the wonderful fluff I am O.K with that heehee. Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter I

"Hikari! Are you even listing to me?" asked a small orange sprite that was buzzing around her head annoyingly.  
Hikari wasn't paying attention to anyone and certainly not Finn. She was peacefully lying in a wagon, being transported to her new home. It was a small island far away from the city; almost in the middle of the ocean. Hikari had always wanted to be a rancher. An odd dream, but her father was a farmer, and the way he worked so hard everyday, the wonderful food that they got to eat, and all the animals made her want to own a farm. She thought that ever since she was little. Now, she was getting to live that dream and that made her extremely cheerful.

"So, whats your name again?" Asked the man sitting in the front steering the wagon.

Hikari snapped out of 'La la land' and answered him. "Hikari, sir."

"Well my names Cain. I run the ranch down in Flute Fields. If you ever need any help with your ranch, you can find me there.

"Thank you so much sir." Hikari replied sheepishly. She was always a shy, and withdrawn person around people she didn't know. The only time she would crawl out of her shell was when she was around her family and close friends. Then she felt like a normal girl. She laid back and stared into the clouds, watching them drift by lazily. The country life was so much more beautiful than the city. She couldn't believe it was so different; almost like a whole other world. This one being the best. She felt her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

She only got in a few minuets of rest when Cain's voice woke her. "Here we are Miss Hikari. Your house is right on top of that hill. I best be getting back to my ranch." He gave her a small nod. "See you and good luck." Hikari waved goodbye to Cain, and started off up the hill. Her curiosity filled her, and excitement barely containable. When she approached the house, she was a little taken aback.

The house was in horrible condition. There was a multitude of holes in the roof, the wooden planks were beaten and worn, and the house looked as if it was barely standing. She glanced over at the barn and coop; they looked just the same.

Here thoughts were interrupted when a small, plump, older man approached her.. "Hello Hikari. I'm the mayor, Hamilton." He said in a squeaky voice.  
They quickly shook hands.  
Hamilton turned to the house. "This is yours," He said. "Its very weathered and beaten up, but with a little TLC it will become in great shape!"

Why did Hikari think that, that statement wasn't true at all. Nothing just worked because of love and care. Everything that was made needed money. That was one thing the city taught her.

He quickly explained all the farming basics and where to find certain books if she had any other questions. Hikari said goodbye to Hamilton, and was supposed to meet him at the town hall around 14:00 to go more in depth on her owning the home. Meanwhile, Hikari stepped inside to take a look at her new home.

The inside looked almost as bad as the outside. Hikari sighed. _Well all dreams have their sacrifices_. Hikari looked to the celling. _Let's just hope it doesn't rain anytime soon._

The inside was simple. A one person bed, a bookshelf, storage bin, wooden table, four chairs, and a place to put cookware. She walked over to the bed and sat down. As she did several particles of dust arose as well.

She sighed again, checked her watch. 12:30 it read. Well she better get going. After all, it was going to take her a little time to find this, 'Town Hall' She walked outside, locked her door behind her, and headed down the dirt path to Harmonica Town.


	2. More intros

Chapter II

After taking a wrong turn somewhere and ending up in a place called Garmon Mine District; a man by the name of Bo, had to show her the correct way to Harmonica Town. Eventually she found the Town Hall.

"Ahh! Hikari! There you are." Hamilton, waddled up to her. "Okay, well, here's the plan. I'm going to take care of all the boring classifying work. What I want you to do is go around and meet everyone in this town." He threw his hands into the air. "Relationships are a important part of being a good citizen." Was this guy serious! Hikari was not the kind of person to go door to door asking people to buy Girl Scout Cookies, with that million dollar smile, and green vest. He smiled at her. "Go ahead, come back here when you've met everyone." Hikari glared at him, but he didn't notice. He was to busy, putting papers into files, and humming a merry little tune to himself.  
Hikari groaned and walked out the door.

The first place she entered, was called Sontana Tailoring. She slowly wondered in and walked up to the register where an old lady in an oddly colored yellow dress and pink head-cloth stood counting money. She noticed Hikari's presence and looked up.  
"Ahh. Welcome to Sontana Tailoring. I've never seen you around. Are you new to the island?"

Hikari nodded. "M-...my name is Hikari. Its nice to meet you."

The old lady nodded. "My name is Shelly." She pointed to two girls off to the side of the shop. "These are my granddaughters," One was drinking what looked to be tea and the other was staring at Hikari rather annoyed.  
"Candace, and Luna."  
Candace was very pretty. She had long, soft blue hair that descended into two braids behind her back. She had a plain matching shirt shirt and a dark teal diamond skirt.  
Luna was just as beautiful She was shorter, but she looked the same age. She had two big pink ponytails that sprung from her head adorned with flowers. She wore a yellow and pink dress, and had a pretty smile.

"So are you going to buy something or you can get out?" Luna said through gritted teeth, still smiling.

"Luna!" Shelly yelled.

"N-no no! Its fine. I just stopped by to say hello." Hikari said waving her hands frantically.

"I really apologize for Luna's behavior."

"Its okay." Hikari mumbled quickly. She soon waved good-bye and walked out the door.

As she walked across the bridge and came across another building. This one was a bright yellow and called, 'Brass Bar.'

She opened the door and walked in.

When Hikari first entered there didn't appear to be anyone else around. Then a blond with a cowboy themed outfit walked out from a door in the far back.

"Oh I'm sorry we're not open yet." the girl said.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I just came by to say hello. Mayor Hamilton said I need to meet everyone in town."

"Oh well in that case, welcome! My name is Kathy." She pointed to a bigger older man behind the counter washing glasses. "That is my father Hayden. This isn't everyone who works here though. They're not here right now because we don't open until 18:00. Some come back then." Kathy smiled brightly.

Hikari nodded quickly and soon said good-bye, leaving quickly. That was the second time she had embarrassed herself today and it was all thanks to the stupid Mayor. She would much rather be stuck in an office doing paperwork by herself than going around and barging in on people's daily work. As she was thinking, she came upon a dock. This wasn't the one she used to get here but she figure it was the closest one around. There was an old almost shack like building to her left called Fishery. She sighed, hoping this wasn't going to be as embarrassing as the past two times, and walked inside.


	3. Finally! Enter Wizard

As soon as Hikari opened the door to the Fishery and stepped inside, she ran into something hard, and fell straight to the floor. From hearing another thud as loud as hers, she assumed she had knocked down whatever she had run into as well. She sat up to investigate.

It was a boy.  
A handsome boy at that. He had grayish hair, and gold eyes, that were barely peaking through his almost closed eyelids. Then Hikari freaked. She quickly got up and offered the boy her hand to help him up. He accepted and as he did, she was apologizing over a million times for knocking him to the hard floor.

The boy smiled. "Its alright. Accidents happen." He had a very laid back, and lazily filled voice. "You must be the new rancher everyone is talking about." Hikari looked back at him, her eyes filled with fear. Everyone! Oh just great!  
"N-news must travel fast around...here." Hikari said. Why was she having trouble talking to this boy? It must be because he was stunning.

He chuckled. "Yes it does. My names Toby. I live here at the Fishery with Ozzie, and Paolo. Whats your name?"  
"My...My names Hikari." "Well nice to meet you Hikari-chan!" He said. He shook her hand and smiled. "Well i need to get going. I have to go catch some fish for the day." He slung the fishing pole, that Hikari just now noticed, that he had in his hand over his shoulder. Then he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Although. I'm convinced that somethings wrong with this island. The waters not a lively, and the wind doesn't feel right." Then he stood up. "But thats just me. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Hikari, but i must be going now." And with that, Toby walked out the door.

"Hikari!"Finn called. Hikari almost jumped from shock. She had totally forgot about the little harvest sprite, since he had been so quiet. "What that boy said is true, the land is dieing! That is why, we need to go see the Harvest Goddess!" Hikari nodded her head. But first she had to finish doing what the mayor wanted her to do, so she could claim her land.

She walked up to the counter. The fishery, looked like any normal fishing place would. Except by the tables that were set up, Hikari suspected that they were also a restaurant.

"Welcome to the Fishery!" Said a loud vibrant voice.  
"You must be the new rancher here!" So what Toby had said was true. Finn giggled and Hikari sighed.  
"My names Ozzie. I run this here store with the help of my son Toby, and Paolo."  
Hikari nodded. She explained to him everything that she had said to the last two places she visited. This was getting rather boring.

"Well i don't want to keep ya! But it was nice meeting you Hikari!"  
Hikari bowed to him, and walked out the door.

She climbed up the stairs that led to the higher part of the town. She saw a place that said Coral Clinic. She was about to walk in the door when she noticed a sign in that wall that said, closed. Hikari huffed. Well excuse them! Well, then again she could thank them. That was one less place she had to go into.

She kept walking along, and entered a pink building, labeled Ocarina Inn. Hikari gently pushed open the door, and was greeted by another loud rambunctious voice. But this time, it was a females. A girl with a pink maids dress on, and yellow pigtails, greeted her.  
Hikari didn't even let the girl talk. She started the conversation. Saying that she was new, yada yada yada.

"Im Maya! I work here in the Inn!" Hikari coulda figured that much for herself.  
"Hey since your going all over town let me give you a little advice!" She leaned into Hikari like she was about to tell an astronomical secret, and no one in the whole world could hear but Hikari.

"There's a guy, who lives right above the Coral Clinic. If Mayor Hamilton said you had to meet everyone in town, i guess hes expecting you to go there too." She leaned in closer. "But if it were me. I wouldn't and say i did. The guy who lives there, his name is Wizard. But he never comes out of his house, except at night, and he looks really creepy!" Hikari stood back up to her normal height.

She hated people who gossiped, and even more so when someone thinks their better than someone else. Hikari grunted and flashed Maya a glare, and walked out of the Inn without addressing the other inhabitants.

She walked straight up to the place where Maya had warned her not to go. She stared up at the building. It did look kinda creepy. And what Hikari did back there, wasn't her normal personality. But what Maya had said made her so angry! She shouldn't judge people like that. I bet she didn't even know this Wizard character.

"Alright Finn. Lets go in!" When she received no reply. She looked around. Hikari sighed. Where in Goddess's name did that little sprite go! She shrugged it off and knocked on the door. When no one answered she knocked again. She took the door knob in her hand and slowly turned it. She peeked into the house. It was dark, but she could still make out shapes, like a table, some stairs, and a bed that looked like i had never been touched.

"Erm...Hello? Is anyone here?" All was quiet. Just as Hikari had turned to leave, she heard a quiet voice speak. "Yes...Whos there?"


	4. Fluff

"Yes?...Who's there?" Hikari came out of hiding and bowed real low. Not only to show respect, but to hide her embarrassment. "My...My names Hikari-chan. Mayor...Hamilton wanted me to go around and meet everyone. So uh here i am." Hikari laughed nervously. She stood up to get a better look at the Wizard. He was handsome. That was for sure. He had dark silver hair that covered part of his face, and came down to a braid that rested on his shoulder. He had a white tattoo under his left eye. Very tan, and piercing green eyes. Wait no. Hikari looked closer...His left eye...was...gold? How odd. He wore a long blue cloak that had little feathers and stuff on it, and white pants.

The Wizard looked at her and sighed. "The mayor shouldn't waist my time with such trivial matters as this." And turned away. "Hey..." Hikari started to say. "Well, you've met me, so you may go now." Hikari was shocked...After she had taken up for this guy he was going to act rude to her? Of course he didn't know that but still...it wasn't very polite. "Erm. Okay...i guess. Good-bye. Wizard-kun." The Wizard looked at her, but Hikari had turned and walked out the door.

"Fhew. That took forever!" The little Harvest Sprite complained. "Oh shut it Finn. You weren't even there for half of it." Hikari snapped. Finn looked taken aback. "Did that Wizard guy put you in a bad mood?" He asked. Hikari didn't answer. The rest of their walk home was silent...  
Hikari, walked into her house, took of her shoes, and went straight for the shower.

She turned the water on hot, got undressed and stepped in.  
Why did the Wizard act like that? What did she do to him? Maybe he doesn't like company. But still...i was new and didn't know that. So he could've been a little nicer. Couldn't he? Maybe i should go talk to him about it. But that would be going against everything i am. Talking to someone i barley know. I usually just keep to myself...but i can't help it. That thought keeps bothering me.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body up in a white towel, and did the same to her hair. She dried off. And got into her black and yellow starry night pajamas. Hikari laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she get this thought out of her mind? It was bothering her. And it bothered her even more that she couldn't figure out why. She had always been intrigued by people such as him. But her being the shy one, of course never did anything about it.

Then she came to a decision. She was going to go exploring some more tomorrow, then confront the Wizard. Hikari smiled to her self, and she heard Finn chuckle in the distance, obviously seeing her smile. She rolled over and faced the wall and drifted off into a nice slumber.

Dawn came the following day a lot sooner than she expected. It felt as though she had just laid down 7 minuets ago, and the sun was telling her to get out of bed. She got up and got dressed. Then she went outside and tended to what few crops she had. Some strawberries and turnips. It was Spring after all.  
Hikari had liked life on the farm so far. It was fun to watch the plants grow day by day. Even though she had only been here a few days herself. But none the less.

After business was taken care of. Hikari decided to venture further into that Garmon Mine District she found a few days ago. She retraced her steps up the side of the mountain and crossed a river on an old bridge. She looked at the waterfall. It was absolutely beautiful. Although. The way the water flowed. It just seemed...lifeless. Somehow. Then she remembered what Finn had said. She needed to meet the Harvest Goddess. Since she was already in Garmon Mine District. She walked where Finn directed her into what was called, the Harvest Goddess Spring. The grass needed some serious mowing, and there were collapsed buildings everywhere, and a pond in the middle of it all with a little bridge made out of rock. How convenient. She was in sort of a pessimistic mood after not getting enough sleep. Yes even the tame shy hikari, could also be a huge female dog.

"Harvest Goddess. I brought Hikari-chan!" Where was this 'Harvest Goddess' that Finn was talking too. all Hikari saw in front of her was a almost dead tree.  
A few moments later, a beautiful woman in a green dress with long green hair, appeared from the both of them. Hikari was stunned. It made her feel a bit self conscious about her own look. She fidgeted with her jacked, as the Harvest Goddess explained the situation to them. She told them, how the land was dieing. And how the five element bells were missing. And they needed the power of the Harvest God to revive the land but he was nowhere to be found.

This speech was long, and Hikari agreed to help. The Harvest Goddess was thrilled and bid her well. They left. Hikari still wanted to explore, so she walked into the first place she saw. Accessory Shop. Looked fun. She wanted to look inside. She smiled and opened the door.


	5. Enter Julius

As soon as Hikari stepped foot in the Accessory Shop, she tripped over the dormant and fell hard. A man about her age saw this, and hurried over to check if she was alright. "Are you alright?" asked the man. Hikari blushed. He was beautiful. It was hard to believe that he was a guy. He had long purple hair, with a few highlights in it. But gaudy heart shaped earrings and looked like he was wearing a bit of makeup. His ruby red eyes had her hypnotized. And for some reason she couldn't look away.

"Your...beautiful."

Hikari blushed even more and put her hands over her face. She soooo did not mean to say that out loud! The man smiled real big at her.  
"Thats so sweet of you to say, and may i say you don't look to bad yourself.."  
Hikari blushed even more. He offered his hand and helped her up. "My names Julius. Are you the new rancher?" Hikari only nodded. "My...names Hikari." "Well, that's a nice name. So what kind of things are you into?" Hikari told him that she liked art a lot. She liked to draw and mix outfits together even though she couldn't do that alot since she never owned a lot of clothes. She also told him how she liked farming. Hints the reason she moved here.

Julius smiled at her. "I think you and me are going to be good friends Hika-chan~" Hikari's faced turned the color of a shining tomato, at the little pet name Julius had given her. She never had many friends, even in school. And to be announced as a friend this quickly...made her happy. Julius took her hand and led her in the back of the shop, to what looked like his room.  
It was a bit embarrassing to be in a room of a guy she just met, but Julius didn't seem to notice it. He was to occupied going through his closet. A few minuets later he pulled out two outfits and turned to Hikari and grinned.  
"Alright Hika-chan. Lets doll you up"

Hikari and Julius had such a fun time playing dress up, as Hikari thought of it as. She had worn so many different outfits, and Julius actually was letting her borrow a few. They had so many laughs, and fun times that Hikari almost forgot that she was going to talk to the Wizard.  
As much as she hated leaving Hikari told Julius that she had some business to take care of before it got to dark. Julius said okay, but looked a little sad.  
"You will have to come over again Hika-chan. I just had to much fun with you. You really are a nice person." And with that, he gently kissed her on the cheek, and said goodbye.

Hikari ran out the door. Her eyes were wide and her breathing wasn't steady. She was sure he meant that in a friendly way. yeah that was it. It defiantly was ...wasn't it?  
Hikari convinced herself that it was just the way Julius was and headed to Harmonica Town.

She knocked on the Wizard's door. No reply. Of course. Her good mood started to disappear as she knocked on the door again. No answer. So she just opened the door and walked in. There was the Wizard. Reading at his small desk. He looked up as her as she entered. "Yes? Is there some business you need with me?"  
His attitude was really started to piss Hikari off. "Yeah actually i do." She snapped. The shy Hikari was no where to be found. Just boiling lava and screaming rage.  
"Why were you so rude to me the other day? I didn't even do anything to you. And i even took up for you when Maya was saying things about you even though i didn't know you." The Wizard looked up at Hikari. "Well that sounds like your fault for taking up for someone you didn't know" Hikari was so ready to tell this guy off.  
"But...i appreciate it." Say what? "All the people in this town think im just a mere fortune teller, and think im crazy." "How do you know what they think?" Hikari asked. The Wizard stood up. He walked over to a table standing in the middle of the room with a crystal ball upon it. "With this, I can read the minds of people. Here i'll show you." Hikari walked over. "Name someone in this town" He said. "Julius." Was the first name that popped into her head. The Wizard looked at her strangely but continued.  
A fre moments later Julius' face appeared on the crystal, and Wizard spoke. "I had such fun with Hika-chan today. I hope she comes by tomorrow. Shes seems like quite the shy girl, but i guess...as soon as you talk to her, shes actually really fun."  
Hikari looked shocked. Julius face disappeared from the crystal and Wizard looked at her.

"That is what Julius was thinking. Although. I wonder who Hika-chan is..." Hikari looked embarrassed. "Erm. That's me. He gave me that little nickname today." "Ahh. So are you two...dating?" The thought of that struck Hikari hard. "No no no. erm we just met today, and sort of just hung out." She said trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Listen Wizard." she started. "I didn't mean anything harsh I've might had said today. I just got kinda hurt yesterday." She looked at the floor. "I mean the way you looked and when Maya talked about you. You seemed. Kinda cool. I've always liked people who were different. It made them seem. Unique. In there own way. And that made them interesting." She was staring straight at the floor, her face a slight shade of pink. "Well obviously." He said referring to Julius. He himself wasn't normal.  
"But...Ive never really had a friend before." The Wizard mumbled. "But i guess. I could be your friend." Hikari smiled and looked at him. That made her happy. "Thanks so much Wizard-kun. Well i have to go. Its getting dark." She hugged the Wizard, which she swear she saw him turn a shade of pink. And bid him goodnight, and started her journey home herself.


	6. Storm Time

Hikari awoke the following morning to the sound of rain pounding on her windows, and wind beating at her door. Her eyes opened lazily stared at her celling. Everyone was sluggish on rainy days right? Well, she thought, since its raining, that means I don't have to get up and tend to my crops. A smug little grin spread across her face. Then she realized...her animals. She sat straight up and yelled," Aww Crap!" She quickly got dressed, and made her way towards the barn. The wind was strong. It almost knocked her right off her feet. She hoped that there wouldn't be any thunderstorms later...she hated those... As soon as she got safely inside the barn, and shut the doors, she shook the water off her clothes like a dog just getting out of a bath. Her animals looked at her weird.  
She walked over to her calf. "Oh Bubbles, don't look at me like that." She scratched the 1 month old calf behind the ear, and it mooed in appreciation. Hikari smiled.  
She tended to the animals. Feeding, milking, and such. The quickly put away the milk in the storage bin. Once she was back in her house. She locked the doors, and took off her damp clothes.

Hikari fixed a cup of hot chocolate, and sat warmly on her bed in her pajamas. She took a sip of the hot liquid, and felt it move down her throat. Just then a knock was heard from the outside of her door.  
She stared at it, with a look on her face that said, Really? Do i have to get up?

Although going against her better judgment, she reluctantly got up and answered the door.

It was Julius.  
"Oh my Goddess! What are you doing out in this weather?" Hikari hurriedly pulled Julius in. He smiled in appreciation, and took his wet jacket off and placed it on the nearby coat rack.  
They sad down on her small sofa, and she asked him, "Why are you here? Have you not seen this weather? And i think this is only the start of it, i think it might get worse!"  
"Hika-chan. Calm down." Julius giggled a little at Hikaris over reaction.  
"Okay, fine. But why are you here?"  
"Silly. Isn't it obvious? I wanted to check on you. Since your a farmer and all I knew you would have to go out, and I didn't want this big nasty storm to tear my best friend to shreds now would I?"  
'Boy this guy is a trip.' Hikari thought. Wait...he just said...best friend? Those two little words make Hikari so happy that she jumped and latched her arms around Julius shoulders without thinking. Soon she relized what she did, and she started to blush a deep red, and let go right then.

"Sorry.."Hikari whispered.  
She looked up at Julius. He was a slight shade of pink, but Hikari wasn't sure if that was from all the make-up he was wearing or not.  
"No need to apologize Hika-chan. You did nothing wrong." He smiled, and hugged Hikari again. He said good-bye and made his way back to his house.  
Hikari was so happy that Julius had risked being sick, to come make sure she was okay. She smiled at the air and giggled a little.

Later that night around 19:00, Hikari heard it. One of the many sounds that she feared the most. Thunder... It crashed around her, and she shrieked and hid under her covers. She hated thunder. It scared her so much. Just the sound of it. It frightened her to no end. As another streak of lightning peirced the sky, and thunder rumbled soon after it, Hikari was shaking. She couldn't stand this...she didn't think she would make it through this, until, she head a gental knock on her door.

At first she was frightened because she thought it was the boogie man or something, but she gathered her courage, and answered it.  
She couldn't make out the figure of who it was until the next streak of lightning crashed behind them.  
The light illuminated this persons figures. Grayish hair. One yellow eye, the other green. And a familiar blue cloak that only one person on this whole island wore.  
It was the Wizard.


	7. OMG

\"W...Wizard-kun?!\" Hikari asked bewildered. She let him in and shut the door. "What are you doing here?" He didn't respond. He just looked at her.

Just then another loud rumble of thunder was heard. Hikari shrieked and then put her hand over her mouth and looked down to hide her embarrassment. "Ahh. So thats what it was." Wizard spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I was using my crystal ball today, and your face appeared in it. And it said that one of your biggest fears would appear today. I didn't know what to think, because Harmonica Town was such a peaceful place, and the biggest fear here, was the land dieing. So then it started storming, and I knew that most people were afraid of thunder and lighting, or maybe even typhoons and tornadoes. But it wasn't storming that bad, but soon it started to get worse, so i came to make sure you were okay."

"Haha. Well you caught me red handed. Its the thunder..." Hikari admitted. The Wizard just nodded.

'That was so sweet of him. Julius and Wizard are two people that are very precious to me...' Hikari thought. 'They both came to see if i was okay...so...they care about me too...'  
Hikari almost didn't know how to deal with the new friendship feeling...No one had ever cared about her this much. Not even her parents...  
A huge flash of lightning occurred outside her window, and a thunder crash that sounded like a bomb exploding, made her power go off.

Hikari screamed, and jumped into Wizards lap burring her head in his cloak.  
"Um...Hikari-chan?" The wizard tried to ask whilst blushing, but he felt her shake, and just put his arms around her, and tried to comfort her.  
Until she soon fell asleep.

Sun shining on her face and the pleasant sound of birds chirping outside made Hikari stir the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes.  
She was laying on her couch. Her head hurt. She couldn't remember what had happened the previous night. That was until she saw a note laying by her head.

_Hikari-chan,  
Sorry to not be there when you awake, but I couldn't stay at your house, the storm was getting worse and I had to get back. But I made sure you were asleep, so you wouldn't be afraid when you awoke. Hope your better soon,  
Wizard._

Hikari blushed. She remembered what had happened after all. There was a loud boom of thunder...the power went off...and she...she jumped into Wizard's lap...  
Hikari gasped and hid her face from how red it was even though no one was around her.  
How was she supposed to face him like that? Ahhh!

Later that day, after Hikari had visited Julius and given him a purple herb, (What he uses to die his hair) she was standing outside the Wizards door. She gently knocked.

"Enter." Said Wizard.

She did so.

"Hello Wizard-kun." She said, trying to hide her red face.

"Yes." He said. He had a look on his face...like he was trying to figure out an unsolveable math problem, while looking at her.

"Something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Oh no.." "Well good." She opened his hand and put a Fungue Mushroom it it.

"You like these don't you? Here you go" She said and smiled.

Wizard blushed. "Yes. Thank you." He approached her and gave her a hug.

Hikari blushed hard at his sudden affection. But she felt...warm. On the inside.

When he released, Hikari bid him farewell and was picking mushrooms in the grass beside the Mines. For some reason...so couldn't stop thinking about the Wizard. She liked the hug...He felt so warm and it made her feel safe that she didn't want to let go...

"Hikari-chan...Do you love the Wizard?" Finn asked.

"I don-" But she stopped herself. Did she not really? He made her happy, and being there for her...

"I...I think i do..."Hikari admitted.

"Well i think you should tell him. Before someone else does." Finn replied. "Who else would like Wizard? No one in this town takes him seriously except me." She said.

"Theres the Witch and The Harvest Goddess."

"I highly doubt the Harvest Goddess would go for someone like Wizard. Wouldn't she like, a God?"

Finn nodded. "Yes but theres the Witch."

Hikari responded with, "But her and Wizard don't get along at all."

"Well i still think you should go and tell him. I have a bad feeling for some reason..."

"Fine. I will." And Hikari set off back to the wizard's house. To confess...


	8. Awww:

Hikari felt...What was this feeling? She felt happiness? Worried? She couldn't tell. All she could make out was the feeling of the wind hitting her face. She hopped on the little mind cart that took her to Harmonica Town, old looking as it was, it was actually very sturdy. When it came to a halt at the end of the tunnel. Hikari jumped out and ran down the steps that led from the church to the main of Harmonica Town. She approached Wizards door...

How was she going to do this? What was she going to say?... But she felt a little bit of confidence struck her, and she knew she could do this. If she wanted to be happy. She didn't knock, being it to be a surprise and all. And boy was it. She opened the door and walked right in. "Wizard-kun i need to tel-"  
Her words where stopped when she saw the Wizard.  
Laying on his bed.  
And the Witch  
On top of him.

Hikari was shocked at this...Finn had been right. All of their clothes were still on, but the look in the Witches eyes told that she didn't plan to keep it that way. Wizard looked at Hikari, Shocked. "Hikari..."  
"Why..."She whispered.  
She was heart broken...

She didn't take a second look and bolted out of the house. She ran. Ran far, with tears staining her cheeks. "Hikari whats wrong?" Asked a few people as she ran passed seeing her weep.  
Hikari could have sworn she heard the Wizard call for her as she ran passed the Town Hall. But she didn't care anymore...It was over. It was all over.

She slammed her door shut and ran to her bed and collapsed in more tears.  
I knew it! I knew i could never have any real friends. And my first love in a long time...and...and...  
Hikaris words were cut off by more sobs, and Finn trying to console her. But she just shooed him away. After a few minuets, he finally just gave up and went and sat sadly on the table. There was nothing he could do but watch her cry...  
And that's just what she did.

Two days passed since Hikari had not come out of her house. Julius visited her, but she just told him that she had come down with a cold. So he visited her everyday. Bringing coffee or hot chocolate. Then on the third day, his name popped up.

Hikari was having coffee with Julius when this happened.  
"You know Hika-chan. That Wizard guy keeps asking about you. He said something about a misunderstanding." Then Hikari burst into more tears.  
"Hika-chan! Whats wrong?" Julius asked worried.  
Hikari fessed up. Told him everything. About her seeing the Wizard, and why she hadn't come out of her home. Julius seemed shocked by this information, but understood.  
"Don't you worry Hika-chan! Im going to go give that Witch a stern talking to."  
"No don't Julius."  
"Im going to and you can't stop me. Im your friend. And im doing this so you'll get better. See you later." And with that, Julius kissed Hikari on the cheek like he so often did, and walked of to Fugue Forest.

Hikari sighed...  
What was she to do. Why would he do that? Well...its not like The Witch couldn't. The wizard wasn't her property..but still...  
Then she heard a knock on her door.  
She thought to herself, 'If i had a dollar for every time someone knocked on my door, i would be rich.'  
She got up and opened it.  
It was him.  
His one gold and one green eye staring back at her, with sadness.  
Tan skin stood out against the green background.  
And his hands stuck in his cloaks pockets.  
It was Wizard.

**A/N: Going back through these to spell check and such, I've realized that I use 'It was Wizard' Phrase. I give you full permission to slap me in the face and go, "No really? I thought it was the boogie man."**


	9. More sadness

"Hikari...we need to talk." The Wizard spoke. Hikari didn't say yes or no. She just simply moved out of the way and sat at her table. The wizard walked in.  
"Listen Hikari." He sat down at the table across from her. "There's nothing going on between the Witch and me. Actually i really can't stand her."  
"You expect me to believe that! After what i saw?" Hikari spat at him.  
He sighed. "I will tell you the full story.

She was trying to revive the Goddess Tree. And shes not very skilled at magic. She used a spell...and it went wrong. It made her become very flirty and ...needy? If you would. You can ask Owen. She also tried to flirt with him. She caught me at the wrong time. She walked in while i was looking up at my ceiling...thinking about...you... And then she did that, and you walked in...I can never forgive her for that."

Hikari didn't want to believe that story. And it didn't sound very believe able as well. But...she couldn't possibly be mad at Wizard...she did love him...or she thought she did. She didn't know anymore. All she knew. Is that she hated the Witch, and couldn't be mad at the Wizard. She just simply couldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't show weakness anymore.

Then she heard someone beating on her door.  
She grasped this opportunity to get away from him.  
When she opened the door she saw Julius...and...Witch?  
Rage filled her.  
"What is she doing here?"Hikari asked angrily. Tears stained her eyes.  
"She came to apologize." Julius said happily. "What?"  
"Go on Witch." He urged.  
She looked annoyed. Like she didn't want to be here.  
"Look Hikari, I'm sorry. I messed up on one of my spells...and it made me turn into a whore." Then she turned to Julius. "There I did it." Julius smiled happily. "You can go now." The Witch was glad to leave. "See Hika-chan? It was just because she messed up? It happens. Righ-"  
He looked over her shoulder and saw the Wizard sitting there staring down at his hands. "Oh...well ima go. Bye Hika-chan." He blew her a kiss and left.

Hikari went back and sat down across the Wizard. Everything was quiet for a while. Then Hikari suddenly spoke.  
"I...im...im sorry...that...i didn't believe...you."  
"Its okay. I think, im going to leave now. You probably need time to think." He walked to the door and opened it. Then turned back and looked at her. "I can understand...if you don't want to ever see me again."  
And with that left her house.


	10. Yayy

Hikari didn't know what to do. She didn't want the Wizard to be sad about her, but she couldn't find the courage to go and see him. What he had said the other day, really hurt her...Of course she wanted to see him.  
Her depressive mood seems to affect her animals and crops. Her animals weren't lively anymore, and when the crops grew they sort of drooped.

One day, a Saturday. Hikari was laying on her bed looking up at her celling thinking. She had almost convinced herself to go see the Wizard. But something kept pulling her back. And she couldn't figure out what it was? Was she afraid of rejection? ... She didn't know what to do. So she just laid there. She was pretty sure the Wizard wasn't going to vist her for a while after what he said.  
She made up her mind, she was going to go vist the Wizard and set him straight.

It was Winter. The year had passed by fast. The cold wind hit her face and turned her cheeks red, but she was determined to get to Harmonica Town before the snow picked up.

When she reached the Wizards house, the snow was coming down hard. She almost couldn't open the door there was so much snow, but she did.  
When she entered, she set her coat on the rack and looked around. She didn't see him so she figured her was up looking through his telescope. She sad down on his bed. He really was a mysterious person.  
Him liking astrology and being so quiet, made him unique, and thats what Hikari loved about him. Being different. She liked that.  
She laid down on his bed. She would have to tell him that.  
Oh and the Starry Night Festival was next week. She would have to ask him to that too.  
She snuggled against his pillow. It smelled just like him. The cold was getting to her, and she fell asleep hugging Wizards pillow.

Hikaris eyes fluttered open to the familiar smell of...curry. The Wizards cloak was draped over her body. She shivered a little in the cold, and put the cloak on. She walked to where the smell was coming from, wearing his cloak, and carring his pillow like a child carries a teddy bear. She found him in the corner of his house, cooking curry.  
"Ahh Hikari, your awake. I figured when you woke up you would be hungry so i fixed you some food." He said without turning around. Hikari almost couldn't stop herself from crying...this man, she cared about so much. He was always thinking about her, always thinking about her well doing making sure she was okay.  
When he finally did turn around he saw her. He blushed a little seeing her wear his cloak and carrying his pillow. He coughed it off and set the plate of food down on a nearby table for her to eat at.  
"Thanks." She whispered as she took the first bite of curry. It was...delicious! It was the best tasting curry she had ever eaten.

Wizard smiled, then walked away.  
"Erm...Wizard...i need to talk to you." Hikari said shyly.  
"As do i." He replied.  
"Okay, well...I'll go first." She said

**A/N: I just noticed, these chapters are all very short...Sorry):**


	11. Dont you love how well I name these?

If Hikari could have a mental list of awkward moments, this would be on it.

"Wizard...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, with that whole thing about the Witch. I don't know what got into me. I just...I knew there had to be an explanation behind it. I just guess you were gonna say something that you didn't lov-." She stopped her self. "Erm I mean like me anymore." She hadn't meant to say love. She had no proof that the Wizard ever loved her. Liked her? Yes he said so himself, but not in the way that Hikari wanted.

The Wizard sighed and smiled. He sat down beside Hikari and looked her in the eyes.  
"You know. Witches and Wizards aren't supposed to tell people their names. For it is said, that those who know your real name can control you." He took his hand and held her own. "But. I want you to know my name. I-I love you Hikari." Hikari gasped. She looked at the Wizard to see if he was for real. But all she saw, were was a beautiful tan face, one green eye, one gold, and a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"I..." Hikari stuttered with her response. "I would like to say your name." Wizard looked pleased.  
"Thank you. Hikari. I will tell you my name when we vow our love for each other." And with that he gently kissed her on the cheek. "I will walk you home."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikari more than enjoyed her new life with Wizard. Her schedule went a little something like this:  
In the morning, she'd feed her animals, and water her crops. Then she would head over to the Wizard's house, and while he was studying she would read his Astronomy books, or look through his telescope. Then she would head out and do chores that needed to be done. Then they would have dinner together, and around 20:00 they would head out to Moon Hill to watch the stars.

Hikari loved her life like this. It made her happy. She truly did love the Wizard. And seeing her happy made Julius happy too. He often teased her about how much she was in love. And during their talks, Hikari found out that Julius had a crush on Candace, ever since they were kids, so whenever Hikari had free time, she'd talk to Candace about Julius, and she thought that Candace had a bit of a crush on him, herself.  
Everything was going just perfect. That was, until Hikari got up one morning.  
She went outside to do her morning chores when she noticed she had mail. She opened it and saw it was from Wizard. She hurriedly opened it hoping that it was an date invite to somewhere, but sadly it wasn't. It was just the opposite.

_Dear Hikari,_  
_I'm very sorry to say this. But I am leaving. By the time you read this I'm probably long gone. I don't know when I'll be back, but I hope its not long. I miss you already. I hope you will wait for me._  
_Love,_  
_Wizard._

Hikari felt tears well up in her eyes.  
Why did he leave? When we were so happy? Is he upset with me? What happened. Does he still love me?


	12. Wishful Thinking

That day Hikari didn't do anything. She didn't tend to her crops or feed her animals, she didn't go outside or do anything. She just laid in her bed motionless clutching the note and staring up at the ceiling. Every once in a while Hikari had to rush to the bathroom when the mere thought of Wizard popped into her head. Needless to say, she vomited a lot. This she thought, is what people called Love Sickness.

The next day continued a lot like the first. She thanked the Goddess and God above that no one came to visit her, for she would've collapsed in tears at the moment of any human contact. She didn't like staying in her bed like this it made her feel lazy. So after about a week of sadness she decided to get back out. She couldn't let her crops and animals suffer like this! So the next day she got out and about. Doing all the things she usually did as if nothing had ever happened. She found herself always walking around Wizard's house a lot. Habits were hard to break.

Hikari decided that today she would go to Fugue Forest. She wanted to get those special mushrooms that Wizard loved so much. So when he returned he would be much happier than before he left.

She looked at the purple polka-dotted-mushroom. There were only a few things in this world showed that Wizard ever existed. These mushrooms, the coffee he loved in the mornings, and the stars at night. If the mushrooms became extinct and the coffee went out of style, she would always have the stars where ever she went for he was in the stars.

Hikari felt the familiar feeling of regurgitated food coming to the surface, and she quickly went to some bushes near by.  
"Heya~ What are you doing out here?" A shrill voice said. It was the Witch. "Its terribly cold out here, and it looks as if its about to storm. You should come to my house." She looked at Hikari's bright red face. "Are you sick as well? Come come lets go." Hikari looked up at the sky. The stars that once shown down on her where now covered by dark and dangerous clouds. Just like her heart.  
Hikari felt a spasm in her stomach and didn't bother to argue and fallowed.

The Witch's house was quite warmer than the cool crisp air outside. She ushered her to her living room where her kitchen and things were. She told her to lay down and she would go and get a wet towel for her fever. Why was the Witch being so nice to her? She decided to ask.  
"Um Miss Witch? Why are you in such a cheery mood?"  
She looked at her. "Hmm. I don't know exactly but I think its because that trouble maker Wizards gone." Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing. She ran to the Witch's sink and vomited again.  
"You are going to clean that up." The Witch spoke. She bid Hikari goodnight, and said she could leave as soon as she was finished cleaning.  
As Hikari was finished scrubbing the sink she heard the a distant sound of the one thing she feared the most...Thunder.

She immediately dropped the sponge she was holding and fearfully looked out the window. She saw even darker clouds approaching with lighting not to far behind. She had to get home now! She ran out of that house and through the forest with all her might. She came out and ran through Flute Fields and into her ranch. She could've gone to her house, for it wasn't far away, but she didn't. Another rumble of thunder could be heard, a lot closer than the last, and she ran straight for Harmonica Town. She ran past the Town Hall, rain starting to fall, past the tailors, past the clinic and straight for Wizard's house. She knew he wasn't there but she couldn't help it. She opened his door shut it behind her, just as the loudest thunder struck. She saw a spear cloak of his and quickly put in on and jumped in his bed and pulled the covers over her head, and cried herself to sleep wishing he was there.

Wizards POV -

He couldn't look at this anymore. He sat down his crystal ball. Of course he wanted to be there with her. The mere sight of Hikari in pain drove him insane. And knowing he couldn't be there when she was going through her worst fear...it killed him. Its not like he liked it when she was deathly afraid but he loved being there for her. Making her happy. And he couldn't do that now. The thunder outside of his tent rumbled very deep and very loud. He laid down on his little pallet and turned facing his crystal ball. He looked at she shaking Hikari. He rubbed his crystal ball and whispered, I love you.


	13. Luke The Hero!

The sounds of birds chirping and wind blowing awoke Hikari. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her surroundings. She was still in the Wizard's house. She expected to smell curry being cooked, and the familiar voice of the Wizard telling her that supper was ready.  
The memory faded. It seemed that Hikari was expecting a lot of things ever since Wizard left. She kept thinking that, if she kept remembering things of the past. Precious moments they spent together. Than the hope that he never really left would stay alive. Even though she knew that was pure rubbish. Pure and utter foolishness.

She got up and re made Wizards bed and took his cloak off. She remembered the many nights they spent out in the cold looking up at the stars. A many a time he would look down at her freezing and rubbing her hands on her arms trying to find warmth. Then he would smile, take his cloak off and place in on her. Then pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her, trying to help her find warmth. Then gently kiss the top of her head. So many memories...

She folded the cloak up with her eyes closed refusing to even look at it and set it neatly upon his bed, and left as if she never came in the first place.

Despite the hot sunshine of Spring Hikari felt a massive chill as she looked around her. She missed Wizard so much. And it made her sick that she felt this way. She needed some kind of comfort, but wouldn't reach out for it. And even if it did come, she would probably just push it away.

When she arrived home, she noticed that the little red flag on her mail box was sticking up, signaling that she had mail. She grabbed the letter out of the tin can called a mail box and walked inside her house.  
She sat down at her table and started to open the letter. When it was opened and the contents were in her hand she read...  
It was an invitation...To a wedding...

Hikari didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't breathe regularly anymore. She felt her heart rate speed up, her face flush, and her head go dizzy. She thought...If Wizard was still here, would she be holding the invitation to her own wedding instead of someone elses?  
She head a knock at her door. She tried to get up and answer it, but the only thing she succeeded in was collapsing to the floor blacking out...

When Hikari awoke, she was temporarily blinded by white. She grumbled to herself, and sat up. Who put this much white in there house. Seriously? She looked at the place she was currently stuck in. It was the clinic.  
"Ahh! Hikari-chan your awake!" She looked up to see a boy with blue messy hair, covered by a orange fire printed bandanna look down at her. It was Luke.  
Now Luke and Herself, weren't considered the best of friends like her and Julius were, but she always had him around every now and then, when she wanted to have a wood chopping buddy.

"Whats going on? Why am I here?"  
"Because you blacked out from a high fever." Jin walked in. Jin was particularly handsome himself. Hell...all the guys on this island where. Sometimes Hikari began to wonder if the Harvest Goddess did this on purpose. I mean she is a Goddess She could have sent out the invitations to join her island to good looking guys. She may have a dieing island on her hands, but the Harvest Goddess wasn't stupid.

"Geeze Hikari-chan. If I'd known that you were going to faint if I knocked on the door I wouldn't have came over." Luke said, grinning his mile wide grin and rubbing his hand against the back of his neck akwardly.  
"Actually Luke, If you didn't go, Hikari still might be passed out on the floor. Or worse dead. Her temperature was 103.F" Hikari gasped. That high? All because she looked at a piece of paper that had the words wedding on it? She sighed. Luke gasped. "So that means I'm a hero then!" **[Mwahaha America reference]** Jin just sighed and rubbed his temples frustrated.

After Jin had gotten Luke to calm down, his discharged Hikari from the clinic saying that if her fever goes back up to take some medicine. She nodded making a mental note of everything he was saying, and headed back home.

It was really late. She looked up at the mood. It was a crescent moon that took the shape of a smile. It smiled down upon her as to laugh at her misfortunes. She wiped the tears that were forming at the brink of her eyes.  
"If only Wizard was here." She muttered aloud. "If only he was here..."  
"But I am here Hikari-chan." A voice from behind her spoke.


	14. A Gift?

"If only Wizard was here..." Hikari muttered aloud. "If only he was here."  
"But I am here Hikari-chan." A voice behind her spoke. She turned around on the spot and look behind her but didn't see anything.  
"Who said that?" She asked her voice a bit shaky.  
"What wrong Hikari...Do you not remember my voice." It said sadly.  
"Of-of course I know that voice. Its Wizards..." She looked into the night air. "Why can't I see you?" She asked.  
It spoke again. "Because you do not need to see me in order to live"  
Hikari looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I must go Hikari-chan. Please remember that I am always with you even when were apart. I love you." Then the voice faded away leaving quietness all around her except for the soft chiping of crickets. She stood there for a minuet trying to let what just had happened sink in. Then she started home. Once she got there she went and sat on her bed.

She thought about what happened. The things he said. She felt tears come to her eyes. He was so close. So close yet she couldn't make him stay. Make him come back.  
But he did say that he loved her. He had no idea how long she wanted to hear those words. She wanted to hear his whisper soft voice for so long...and now she had.  
She started to cry. Half tears of happiness and half of sadness. She fell asleep just like that.

The next day Hikari was already up and awake out in her fields doing the day to day chores. Even though it was Spring, Hikari began saving money for Winter. Taking half of her days earnings and stashing it in her storage bin. Winter can be pretty rough, and she was usually low on money. This year she was going to change that.  
Even though Wizard wasn't anywhere in a 100 mile radius of Hikari, heck probably not even on this island, she still felt happy. Cheerful. She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders just by talking to him. All was right with the world. For now.

Once everything was done that needed it, she decided to out to the forest and collect some lumber. She wanted to upgrade her house to a level three, so that when people came over, they would have a lot more room, instead of being uncomfortable and cramped. The day was pretty much gone by as she spent most of her time and energy getting this. In about the middle of the forest Hikari ran into Luke. They made the usual small talk. He asked how she was feeling, she said okay and thanked him. Then for a little while they chopped wood in the same area of the forest and shared stories and such.

As Hikari was about to cut down a huge oak tree, she saw something yellow shimmering from the middle branches. She hoisted herself up using her amazing upper body strenght and started to climb the tree. Luke was still down on the ground talking to himself thinking she was still there. She giggle and began searching for what she saw.  
She soon found it hanging on a branch closest to the bark of the tree. It was a beehive. But there were no bees inside or outside of it. She took her axe and sliced it in half. Rich honey started to ooze out of it. She quickly got a jar out of her rucksack, and placed the gooey contents inside, then climbed down from the tree with a big leap. This startled Luke and he stared at her wondering how in the hell she did that.

Hikari just simply smiled and walked over to him handing him the jar of honey.  
"You like this stuff don't you?"  
He didn't answer he took the jar from her set it on the ground the proceeded to give her a life crunching hug.  
"Yes Hikari! I love that stuff. Thank you, so much. Ah I'm so happy right now." Hikari smiled, glad to know that she had taken care of someone.

After that whole scenario, she bid Luke farewell and went home. Once again like last time the flag on her tin can of a mailbox was pointed in the air. She opened the small door and saw a package inside. She took it out and walked into her house.  
She sat on her bed, and turned the package around in her hands trying to figure out what was inside. Then she saw writing. It read:  
To Hikari,  
With much love, from Wizard.

Then there was a little message beside it.  
Our hearts grow stronger for each other,  
As they beat as one. And they will, always and forever.  
Hikari's hand shook as she looked at the package trying to find the return address but she had no such luck. Giving up on that idea, she started slowly opening the paper...


	15. Yes

Hikari looked at the package and examined it in her hands. It was a small box so she wondered what was inside. She slowly tore the paper off and took the little red lid off. It revealed a necklace. She gasped and carefully took it out of the box. It was a silver chain with yellow and gold stars on it. She smiled and quickly put it on. She looked back into the box and noticed there was a piece of paper. She picked up and read it:

_My dearest Hikari,_  
_I hope you do like the necklace I got for you. It reminded me of you, because every night I would look up into the stars and see your face, so I was hoping when you look into the stars now, you'd see me too._

_...Also...there's something I wish to tell you... This is extreamly hard for me to write...I would much rather tell you in person, but Its important that I tell you now...so you'll understand how much affection I have for you..._

_Remember how I spoke with you...about Witches and Wizards don't tell people there names...well...I want you to know my name...and when I return, I wish for you to call me my name instead of Wizard... My real name...Is Gale..._

_I love you so, and cannot wait till we embrace each other once more._  
_With love,_  
_Gale._

Hikari tried to let the letter sink in.  
'Gale...Gale...' She let the name turn over and over in her head getting use to it... It was so beautiful. It matched him perfectly. 'Gale...Gale...' She couldn't even imagine the look on his face when she spoke his name out loud. But knew it would be pure happiness. She put the letter on her bookshelf and went to sleep, clutching the necklace still wrapped around her neck in her hand, with a smile.

Wizards POV

He smiled. This was the happiest he'd ever seen her. He placed his crystal ball into his travel bag. He look through it and pulled out a fragile item.  
"I do believe...It is time to return home..." He said as he twirled the baby blue colored feather around with his fingers. He smiled at the object, but also at the knowing that he could return to his dear Hikari...once more...

Hikari's POV.

Hikari felt a knew confidence. There was a spring in her step, and people took notice to it. She visited her best friend Julius more ofter, and he even pointed out that she seemed more course he didn't fail to notice the silver chain wrapped around her neck.

"Where on earth did you get that beauty?" He asked shocked.  
"What do you mean, its just a necklace."  
"No...Hikari...you don't understand...this necklace was made with the most rarest gems in the world. I can tell by the design of them. How...did you get this."

The fact that Gale had done this for her made her blush.  
"I got it...from Gale." He looked at her, with a little snicker.  
"Whos Gale? Your boyfriend." She nodded, and he looked shocked.  
"But what happened to Wizard?" She put her fingers to her lips and looked at him playfully. "Shh...Its a secret."

Wizards POV.

He breathed in the cool crisp air deeply. He had truly missed the beauty of this island, but he didn't think that the scenery is what he missed the most...  
He noticed a boy in a bandanna and bright blue hair walk over to him.

"Hey! Your that fortune teller that was dating Hikari! Dude shes really missed you." He put his hand on Gale's shoulder. "But it looked like you stuck out...shes gone for someone else. Someone by the name of Gale..." Luke looked at him.  
"Are you gonna be alright?"  
He nodded and grinned a broad grin. "I think I'll manage." Luke just stared dumbfounded and watched him walk of to Hikaris home.

Hikari's POV.

Hikari was watching a kid's show called Sprite Rangers on TV when she heard a knock on her door. It was nearly 22:00, who needed her at this house. She got up and opened the door and nothing prepared her for what she saw.

Gale was standing at her door, smiling at her with a smile she had never seen on him before.  
"I'm home...Hikari." Hearing him say her name, made her eyes well up with tears, and she leaped for him.  
"Gale!" She screamed, crashing her lips onto his. They stood there passionately with Hikari's arms around his neck, and his arms on her waist, there lips locked tight. The stress, pain, tears, and sorrow from being away for o so long, melted at they embraced each other. Hikari felt as though she could never be happier than what she was feeling right here...

To both of their disappointment, the broke apart, and Hikari lead him into her home...  
"Gale..." was all she could say. She couldn't take her eyes off of him...She had forgotten how beautiful he was... His gold and green eyes reflected back at her...Oh how she missed them.

"Gale..." she whispered again.  
"Hikari...you need to know the reason I was gone. He bent down on one knee and held out...the legendary blue feather... Hikari gasped and almost starting crying again. "So...what is you answer?"

"Gale! Yes!" She fell to the ground and hugged and kissed him furiously. They would never feel so happy again...


	16. The End

It was many years ago, although to them, it seemed only mere moments. Gale and Hikari had gotten married and had two beautiful children. One a boy, and one a girl. They, of course, grew up as well, and took on the world by storm. Even so, Hikari and Gale still lived happily.  
Although has the days wore on. Spring turned into Summer, Fall turned into Winter, Hikari began to grow old, while Gale remained unchanged. This pained him so, to see her so old and feeble and him looking as young as he did 100 years ago.

"I promise...I will do everything in my power to make you stay alive." Hikari simply smiled at him.  
He kept his promise. Everyday, he put a little of his power into her, keeping her well and alive. They went on like this for some time. Gale knew that over time, he would use up all his magic, but if it was for her. He would do it.

He sat up in his bed, glancing down at his tender lover. He remembered everything like it was just yesterday. There wedding...that was the happiest moment of his life.  
He could still picture her, the way her pure white dress reflected in the moonlight, and the cute little hair pins in her hair. The way the blush flooded her face when he placed the ring on her. He could remember it all.

He could also remember the birth of their two beautiful children. That day, he held his little boy and little girl in his arms, and he cried a little. Hikari had said to him, "They look just like you..." She was still weak from the birthing process, but Gale nodded, and said. "Yes...but they have your beautiful brown eyes...and your smile..." Hikari laughed a little and fell into a much needed slumber. The girl, named Nanami, snuggled to her fathers chest for warmth, while the boy, Ciel, merely wailed and wanted attention. The wizard couldn't think of a happier moment..

"Gale...y...ou need to...go to...sleep..." His powers were weakened after all these years of keeping her alive. She spoke so brokenly...and it made him sad. He knew, after very old age, he didn't have much longer to live... and he knew she didn't either. He used his last bit of strength to kiss her passionately and lay down in their bed. He grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly. Not soon after did he hear her breathing stop. She was gone. He leaned back and closed his eyes, and let Death come to him calmly. No soon after she died he went with her as well...

"Gale," She said, holding out her arm to him. He smiled at her and accepted it. "Lets dance!" She said, and together, they danced among the night stars, now and forever...

**Story: END.**

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this story! Um, if you like it, I'll put my other story, The Life Of Hikari And Gale. Which is the life with their kids and such. So um...yeah. Bye ^.^**

**Also...short chapter for ending. Gomen ^^'  
**


End file.
